We'll Always Have Parasites
is the twelfth episode in Season 4 of Nicky, Ricky, Dicky & Dawn. It first aired on July 28, 2018 to 0.88 million viewers. Plot Summary Dawn and Mae get jobs to help pay for a trip to Paris, but their plans get complicated when the boys discover that they can use complaining at restaurants to their benefit. Full Plot The Harper family and Mae are out eating at a space-themed pizza restaurant for Tom's birthday. Despite being far too old for the hectic cafe, Tom insists on sitting in a rocket booster seat. Dawn and Mae mention that they are excited for their upcoming trip to Paris, although they need to find a way to earn enough money to go. Nicky and Ricky plan on turning Dawn's room into a man-cave when she leaves, so they go to the arcade to try to win a hoverboard that they can sell to give Dawn the money. The boys fail miserably, however, hitting themselves on the head with the skee-ball. Back at home, Dawn and Mae practice their French. Mae seems to have gotten a good understanding of the language, although Dawn struggles. Dawn gets a call telling her that the girls have been hired at the pizza place, much to their excitement. The boys try to sell their arcade rewards to Dooley, but he tells them they're worthless. Dooley advises Nicky and Ricky to complain at the pizza restaurant, as doing so will result in them getting bonus tickets. Meanwhile, Miles breaks both of his arms trying to free himself from Chinese finger traps. Dawn and Mae arrive for their first day at work, where they find that Wally from the mall is their boss. Wally makes Dawn and Mae race for their uniforms, which results in Dawn dressing as a space princess and Mae as a robot. Mae takes the order of Nicky and Ricky, who don't know their server is Mae due to her helmet. After ordering, the boys summon Wally and begin complaining about their food, or their lack thereof. Wally gives Nicky fake mustaches, but the boys want free tickets. Wally tells them he can't do that but instead fires Mae. The boys feel guilty about getting Mae fired once they realize that she was their server all along. Since Mae has been fired and she doesn't know French, Dawn's trip to Paris is now is serious jeopardy. The boys offer to help get Mae her job back, but the girls just want them to stay away from the restaurant. Nevertheless, Nicky and Ricky proceed with their plans. Nicky enters the pizza place disguised as a refined southern attorney, complete with a mustache and a white suit, and threatens to sue Wally for firing Mae. Wally rips off the mustache and tells him to leave. The boys try several other plans, including using Miles' two broken arms to win a lawsuit and disguising Ricky as a health-inspector. Each plan fails, and Wally fires Dawn once he finds out that Nicky and Ricky are her brothers. With Dawn's plans to go to Paris ruined, the boys cook Dawn and Mae an authentic French meal to cheer them up. Dawn notes how the food is very good, which gives her an idea to open a Parisian Cafe in Get Sporty. The cafe is a success, and it appears that Dawn will get to go to Paris after all. The customers begin to get sick, however, and Tom and Anne are forced to give everyone their money back. Wally, who is among the ailing customers, agrees to re-hire Dawn and Mae in exchange for plenty of gum. The girls are thrilled that they will be able to visit Paris like they've been dreaming about. Cast Main Cast *Lizzy Greene as Dawn Harper *Casey Simpson as Ricky Harper *Aidan Gallagher as Nicky Harper *Allison Munn as Anne Harper *Brian Stepanek as Tom Harper *Kyla Drew Simmons as Mae Valentine Recurring Cast *Theodore Barnes as Miles *Hayden Crawford as Dooley Special Guest Cast *Buddy Handleson as Wally Guest Cast *Ameilynn Abellera as Dian *Dillon Fontana as Ethan Absent Cast *Mace Coronel as Dicky Harper Continuity * This episode is the second episode where Dawn and Mae get jobs. The first episode was One Quadzy Summer. * Wally tells Dawn and Mae that he stopped working at the Urban Outfitters where he was working in Quadpendence Day. * Nicky's tendency to put on mustaches to look like an old man was seen in Mall in the Family when he was trying to get more lotion. * Wally returns in this episode. He first appeared in Quadpendence Day. Trivia *Buddy Handleson, who portrays Wally, returns in this episode making this his second and final guest appearance in the series. * Britt did not appear in this episode. It is possible that they filmed it right after Dicky left and before he got his replacement. * The title is a reference to the phrase, "We'll Always Have Paris." References Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 Episodes